Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine controller.
Related Art
There are known conventional shooting game controllers that allow a player to control a simulated gun to shoot at a target displayed on a game screen.
Examples of such known shooting game controllers include a shooting game controller which operates together with a game machine that displays a shooting screen on a raster scanning monitor, and which allows the player to instruct the game machine to shoot at a desired target by operating a trigger (see Patent Document 1, for example). Such a shooting game controller has a function of transmitting the target position information to the game machine. This allows the game machine to make precise detection of the target at which the player has aimed, in order to advance the game.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-346224